


spider baby

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Little Space, Little World Dynamics, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: In this headspace, Peter fell asleep quickly enough. It always tired him out to be feeling so little, particularly after a day of hero work. Tony reached over to slide a hand through Peter's bangs, pushing them away from Peter's face. Peter curled up around his Hulk bear even tighter, and Tony grinned.Carefully, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture to send to Bruce.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: We die afen and afen





	spider baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaToHogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/gifts), [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



The walls in Peter's room are painted in various shades of blue and white, and his bed is round rather than rectangle with a border to keep him from falling off the edge at night. There are stuffed animals all along the edges, bears and plushies of all shapes and sizes, half of them dressed like Avengers and Star Wars characters. There's a shelf full of books that Tony or Bruce will read to him before bedtime when he's in the right head space, and there's a changing table in the corner next to the bathroom door for when he's had an accident.

Peter doesn't always sleep there, naturally. Often, he ends up crawling into Tony and Bruce's bed, needing cuddles after a bad dream or just in one of his clingy moods after a hard day, or occasionally, if he's not in little head space, he'll fall asleep watching television on the couch in the main living room.

For now, Tony is shaking his head at Peter's little antics, watching him hop around on one foot as he tries to tug on his Hulk-themed footie pajamas without tripping. Tony's mouth quirks up into a smile when Peter ends up tripping over his own toes and lands in a heap on the floor, calling out, "Daddy!"

Tony walks over, bending at the knees to get closer to Peter's height where he's sitting on the floor, every inch the disgruntled baby boy. "Need help, sweetheart?" he asks, because they're working on Peter saying yes and no rather than just crying for whatever he wants. Learning lessons like those can be hard on littles, but Peter is such a sweet, shy boy, and he's been doing great with it.

"Yes, please," Peter says, mumbling, and holds his arms out for Tony to help him stand back up. Tony helps him finish pulling on his green pajamas before they zip them up, and he pats Peter on the butt--he's wearing his diaper for the night--when he says, "Okay, hop to it. Bed time."

Peter hurriedly climbs into bed, grabbing hold of a teddy bear that's as equally green as his pajamas and with a pair of hastily sewn purple stretch pants. Poor, poor Bruce. Peter's been in a Hulk mood ever since last week when, during a mission out with the Avengers, the Hulk smashed through a building to protect _Spider Baby_ \--which is what the Hulk has started calling Peter whenever he's around--from the giant _Rhino_ fucker who'd tried ramming Tony's son--whether he was in little head space at the time or not--into a fucking _concrete wall._

Tony may have bought the Hulk a box of cookies that he deliberately refused to give to Bruce until Big Green came out to play again afterward. Bruce had just sighed.

"Do you want a story?"

"Mmhmm," Peter answers, excited.

"Let's see," Tony says, tapping a finger against his chin as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Okay, here we go. Once upon a time, there was a boy who loved to build things..." Tony had learned early-on after he and Bruce had taken caretaker responsibility for Peter on that the boy loved stories about people he knew when he was in his regular head space best. Stories about Iron Man or Tony, Spider-Man and the other Avengers... pretty much guaranteed to always be a hit.

In this head space, Peter generally fell asleep quickly enough. It always tired him out to be feeling so little, particularly after a day of hero work. Tony reached over to slide a hand through Peter's bangs, pushing them away from Peter's face. Peter curled up around his Hulk bear even tighter, and Tony grinned.

Carefully, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture to send to Bruce who was still working on a sensitive project down in his labs--they traded off work time so that they were never both away from Peter at the same time.

And really, nothing could compare to Clint cuddling his own quiver and arrows while in little space as far as hilarity goes, but damn if Peter wasn't the cutest little Tony'd ever had the pleasure of taking care of. And he'd be keeping the picture for posterity. Might even stick it on the fridge. Bruce might groan, but he'd love it. 

Tony gets up, wincing at the way his back pulls, and walks over to the bedroom door. 

"Night, kid," he says, and with one last look at Peter, safe and asleep in his bed, he closes the door.


End file.
